Kirby and Blythe: Adventure in Downtown City
by CollinAndMario2000
Summary: When Kirby and his pals takes a Vacation to Downtown City, they meet human friends. Rated K for Funny Moments, Comic Mischief, and Fun Moments
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the Pop Star and Kirby was in his warp star for his vacation to find a city that has a tv (Ever though Cappy Town Has a tv but he is finding a city that has The Hub and Nickeldeon). His friends, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala their parents are having a vacation to Downtown City.

"Gee, are we there yet?" Said Lololo and Lalala

When they make it to Downtown City, Kirby flies thought the plane until he is in Littlest Pet Shop.

Meanwhile inside the Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe and Zoe are singing dance like you know you can until the crash is heard and Blythe said "What the what?"' While Zoe rolled her eyes and fell down and then got up and went out, it crashed on Largest Ever Pet Shop.

Blythe began to simile and said "Good job star, you're our hero" and inside the star, it was Kirby.

"Who are you?" Said Zoe

"His name is Kirby" Replied Meta Knight

"How did you know his name is Kirby?" Yelled Blythe

"Because, I met him in Kirby's Adventure" replied Meta Knight

"I know Kirby, he is awesome" Said Collin

"More like he is awful" Said Sunil

"Shut Up!" Said Collin

Sunil made Kirby cry but then he got felt better by Collin

"Say hi to the pets" said Blythe

"HI" Kirby Squealed

"Blytheto" Kirby Squealed

"You mean Blythe?" Said Blythe

"He doesn't speak" said Blythe

They got back to Littlest Pet Shop

Sniffles came to Littlest Pet shop with his new pet And Ms Twombly said " Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop and what'd did you get that new pet?"

"I got him at Largest Ever Pet Shop, because he doesn't like it here and he can't wait to hangout with his new friends and he is a scientist and a nerd just like me and he is a second pet after Collin" said Sniffles

As Sniffles putted the box down and left the pet sho. And Blythe told Sniffles to meet Kirby

"Say Hi to Sniffles" said Blythe

"Hi, Snifflesto" Kirby squealed

"Hi, Kirby" said Sniffles

"and you mean Sniffles?" Said Blythe as Sniffles left Littlest Pet Shop and went back home

Chapter 2 will be coming soon and we will see what Sniffles's new pet scientist and it will have The Biskit Twins on it


	2. Chapter 2

A pet popped out from his box and he is a meerkat with his pet sized lab coat, Pockets with potions, and Glasses. Pepper hid in Blythe's Ponytail pinned with a scruchy pink flower, Sunil hid in Blythe's Skirt, and Vinnie hid in Blythe's pink boot.

"Don't Worry, I'm friendly and not scary" Said a meerkat

Pepper, Sunil, find Vinnie came out of their hiding places.

"I'm Manfred but you can call me Scientist Manfred if you want" said a meerkat,

"Ok, Manfred, I'm Blythe, these are my pet friends and this is my new friend, Kirby" Said Blythe

"This Kirby can't speak, can you make him speak?" said Blythe

"Ok" said Manfred as he pulls a suitcase.

"A suitcase? did you pack things up?" Said Russell

"Watch!" Said Manfred as he opened and he pulls 3 counters of potions and pulled the holders and then pulled a Potion maker and says "Tada"

Blythe claps and say yeah Just like she did in Penny For Your Laughs, only this time, she didn't have her hands on her mouth

Manfred finds the Talking potion and he found one and says "Drink this one"

Kirby drank it and then inhale its and something is happening to Kirby, Pink tornado was surrounding Kirby and talking ability got to his mouth and then falls down.

Blythe and her pet friends including Manfred hopes that Kirby talks and Kirby gets up and says his first words "He...He...Hello?"

Blythe and her Friends danced including Manfred and Kirby but stopped when Zoe said "Do you know about the Biskit Twins, Kirby"

"I know them, be right back" said Kirby

As Kirby got back with 2 Biscuits and says "LaLaLala.. We love each other"

Blythe and her pets friends laughs including Manfred, Manfred quietly says "I like my new friends"

"That's great, but not kind of that Biskit Twins, This Biskit Twins, Brittany was in Littlest Pet Shop, trying to steal the pets but Kirby inhales Brittany and Turns into Brittany Kirby

"Wow" Said Blythe

"No way!" Said Collin

"He can inhale" said the other pets including Manfred

"Brittany! How long are you, like, taking?" Said Whittany

"I'm back with no pets" said Brittany Kirby

Whittany saws Brittany Kirby and Said "What happened to you Brittany?"

Brittany Kirby kicks Whittany and then spits Brittany and Whittany hugs Brittany. Kirby came back to Littlest Pet Shop

Chapter 3 will Come in Monday morning at 10 am and yes, Youngmee, Aunt Cristie, Digby, Fisher Biskit, Gail, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles wilbee in that Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"Blythe, what about a Asian girl" said Kirby

"Her name is Youngmee Song" said Blythe

"I Hope she is a kirby" said Blythe

"Actually she is not." Said Blythe

"I will go to that hole" said Kirby

Kirby tries to go in the hole, but he is so large

"Curse my freakishly large head!" Said Kirby

"You go this way" said Blythe

They entered to see Sweet Delights. Youngmee sees them

"Hey, Youngmee, this is kirby" said Blythe

"Hey, Kirby, I'm Youngmee Song" said Youngmee

"Uh, Youngmee, is that the same outfit I wore in episode 12?" Said Blythe

"We'll, yes, but I got it from Aunt Cristie" said Youngmee

"Hey, Blythe and Youngmee" said Buttercream

"Hi, Butt" said Kirby

"It's Buttercream Sundae, not butt, *Blech*" said Youngmee

"Hi, Blythe And Kirby" said Sugar Sprinkles

"Are you supposed to be in the truck?" Said Youngmee

"Oops, my mistake" said Sugar Sprinkles

Chapter 4 will come and King Dedede, The enemies and Sniffles' dad will appear in that Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

At King Dedede's Lair in Downtown City, King Dedede plans revenge on Kirby.

"Ok, Kirby, I'm getting you" said King Dedede

"Uh, He is with Blythe" said a Waddle Dee

"What?!" said King Dedede

Meanwhile, Youngmee is at Sweet Delights and Sniffles' enters Sweet Delights.

"Hello, Welcome to Sweet Delights, what do you want" said Youngmee

"I want 10 cupcakes" Said Sniffles' Dad

Youngmee made 10 cupcakes

"Here you go" said Youngmee

"Thanks" said Sniffles' Dad as he left and then sees King Dedede

Sniffles' Dad pushed off King Dedede

Meanwhile...again, Blythe and Kirby sees King Dedede's Lair

"What in the world" said Kirby

Blythe and Kirby will come in King Dedede's new lair in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Blythe and Kirby enters King Dedede's Lair and walked into King Dedede

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here" said King Dedede

"Not you, King Dedede" said Kirby

"Wait!, did Kirby just talked?" Said King Dedede

"Yes, he did" said a Waddle Dee

"Well, guess who's ambushed" said King Dedede

A Cage felletho Kirby and Blythe

"We are trapped" said Blythe

"I finally got Kirby!" Said King Dedede

"Not this time" said a Bugsy

Bugsy lifted the cage open to free Blythe and Kirby

"They are Free!" Said King Dedede

"Waddle Dees! attack!" Said King Dedede

Waddle Dees attacked but Blythe and Kirby attacks

Blythe picked up Kirby, Aimed it at the Waddle Dees and defeat them.

"What the.." Said King Dedede

"My Waddle Dees, My Beautiful Waddle Dees" said King Dedede

"Why You Little!" Said King Dedede.


	6. Chapter 6

King Dedede Began to battle Kirby and Blythe, King Dedede Tried to inhale Kirby, but failed

"Aw! failed" said King Dedede

King Dedede tried to hammer Kirby but failed again

"I am not giving up until I get you!" Said King Dedede

King Dedede tried to get Kirby, but got hammered By Blythe. Kirby tried to kick him, but King Dedede punched kirby into the wall, badly injured (no Blood).

"No... kirby" said Blythe

King Dedede gets up and chases Blythe to defeat her, but Her Pet Friends came to defeat King Dedede

"Leave Blythe alone!" said Zoe

"YEAH!, Time to be defeated" said The Pets

The Peas blinked at Blythe and Blythe blinked at the Pets.

The Pets punches King Dedede

"Collin, you finish him" said Zoe

Collin grabs King Dedede's Coat and twists around and around and letted it go and Meta Knight finished him by throwing him to the sky.

The Pets cheered including Blythe for Collin

Blythe turns to a injured Kirby, sad

Blythe starts to cry when she sadly picks up Kirby and took him to the nurse to take care of him and sadly walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it, The last chapter of Kirby and Blythe: Adventure in Downtown City is here.. today and Krby came back to life** offscreen.

Blythe walks sadly to the fountain to cry in and sato down and sobs

"Kirby, I like you, you Are the best friend" said Blythe

Kirby walks to Blythe

"Blythe, I am a best friend" said Kirby

Blythe smiled and said "Kirby?"

Blythe hugs Kirby

"So glad that I have you back" said Kirby

"Yeah, I got injured by King Dedede" said Kirby

"Kirby, its time to go home" said Tiff

At Kirby's Warpstar

"Well, this is it, guys" said Kirby

"Kirby, I am gonna miss you. Said Blythe and she hugs Kirby and sobs

"I am gonna miss you too" said Kirby

"Goodbye" said Kirby

"Goodbye" sobbed Blythe

Kirby hops in his warp star and he leaves Downtown City.

At the Pet Shop

Blythe sighs sadly and says "I Miss Kirby"

Blythe turns on the TV and sees the news.

"The store is now doing Kirby plushes for 1 dollars" said A news reporter

Blythe smiles when she sees this

"I better get a Kirby plush" said Blythe

"Dad, Can I bat a Kirby plush" said Blythe

"I don't know what it cost?" Said Roger

"1 dollars" said Roger

Roger comes to the store website and Kirby does cost 1 dollars

"Sure, Get in the car!" said Roger

"Yay!" said Blythe

The End.

Good Ending, huh, we'll a sequel will be in July 29th called Kirby and Blythe: Quest for the Mirror


End file.
